The Return
by samwise-skywalker24
Summary: Rachel has wanted to return to Lyrian for years. Finally, in the most unexpected way she finds a way back, and luckily for her it's only been three years since her departure in Lyrian. Everything seems peaceful, but the sudden arrival from an old friend changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel shivered as the wind blew past her. She pulled her coat tighter hoping the weather would warm up sooner rather than later. Her backpack became heavier and heavier as she approached her apartment.

The building gleamed a brilliant white in the bright spring sun. If not for the wind, it would be a very nice day. Rachel opened the door just as Aiden was stepping out. He smiled at her holding the door for her.

"Hey Rachel." He said.

"Hey Aiden." She replied. She smiled, but quickly turned away, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow night." He said before she could make it too far.

"Um, not that I can think of."

"Oh, cool. Maybe me and you could like catch a movie and dinner or something."

Rachel thought for a moment. Tomorrow would mark the three year anniversary since her return. "I would love to. Where and when?"

"I'll stop by your apartment at six." Aiden sounded relieved.

"Alright. See you then." Rachel waved.

"See you." He smiled once more before continuing out the door. Rachel smiled too and continued up to her apartment. There her roommates eagerly awaited her return.

"Was class that good?" Cassie asked when she stepped through the door.

"No, I mean yes class was good, but that's not why I'm smiling." Rachel explained.

"Oh. Do tell." She slid over making a spot for Rachel to sit down on their worn couch.

Rachel told her about her date and Cassie squealed with excitement bringing Laura and Georgia to the living room. Rachel quickly retold it so they could join in the happiness. Georgia than had to leave for class and Cassie for work. Rachel went to her room to work on homework, though she accomplished little. She was too busy thinking of the next night and what wonders it might hold.

The rain splashed on her window making it difficult to sleep. Or it could be left over energy from her date. Aiden had been amazing and he had asked her out next week too. Rachel smiled and rolled over trying to get comfortable. She had class tomorrow and it was review for finals. It had taken a lot of work, but she had managed to catch up on several years of school and graduate on time.

Lightning flashed outside and Cassie began snoring loudly. Sighing Rachel turned to the other side. She had so much good in her life, but deep down she still missed it. If only there was a way back, but so far she didn't know of any. Tears began to form at her eyes as she thought of it. She shut them tighter and forced the memories away. Time made them no less painful.

Just as consciousness was slipping away, Rachel thought she heard something outside. Sitting up, she quickly grabbed her phone and turned on the screen. The faint light showed nothing, but banging came from out in the hall. Deciding to investigate, Rachel got out of bed and slipped on some shoes. Quietly she slipped out of her bedroom and made her way towards the door leading to the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel whipped the door open, finding nothing. She stepped out into the chilly hallway and looked in both directions. A shadow moved suddenly towards the stairs, and Rachel ran to catch it. It looked familiar. Something she hadn't seen for years.

As she reached the stairs she glimpsed the shadowy figure running upwards. She began taking the steps to at a time hoping to reach it. The shadow continued upwards which worried Rachel. These stairs led all the way to the roof.

She passed the top floor of the building and still pushed onward. She knew it would be cold, but she had to see it. She heard the door open and caught it before it could close. Rushing out into the rain, Rachel got her first real view of the figure. She gasped, her suspicions confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the creature. It stopped and faced her. She then realized how stupid she was as it couldn't speak.

It began walking towards her. She instinctively began backing up, but at an angle to avoid the stairs. She reached the edge of the roof and stopped. The shadow continued it's advanced. It reached out its hands towards her and she felt herself bump into the guardrail.

"Wait. You'll make me fall." She pleaded. It continued towards. Once it got within a few steps, it held out its shadowy hands. Reflexive Rachel leaned back and before she knew what was happening, she fell off the building.

A million thoughts were flying through her head, but above them all was the one question of why. She closed her eyes, but then everything changed. It felt like she was flying upwards not down. The rain disappeared and bright sunlight burned her skin.

Opening her eyes, Rachel found herself lying in a field. A field which looked strangely familiar. Hope filled at the thought. Could she be back? Realizing she was still in her pajamas and soaking wet, she decided to find a town. Looking around, she saw trails of smoke in the air. At least it was a place to start. Standing up, Rachel made her towards the source of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful castle came into view just ahead. Rachel smiled through the grim plastered on her face. Four days of hard riding had led her to this. Next to her was the son of a kind farmer who had agreed to help her after learning her identity. It had taken only a couple Edomic commands to convince him.

"We'll be there soon." Lasmer said.

"And you're sure this is Caberton?" She asked.

"Of course my lady. I've been here several times and even met Lord Jason once." He proclaimed, obviously proud of the fact.

She smiled with out replying. Lasmer was an interesting kid. He had been ten when Malador had been destroyed. That was eight years ago according to him, nine in the coming month.

Rachel looked once again at the castle. Was it her or was the castle getting farther away the close they got? She closed her eyes and tried to imagine finally reuniting with Jason. The scene had played over and over in her mind during the journey and soon it would be a reality.

* * *

"Halt. Who goes there?" Asked a burly guard outside the gates.

"Lasmer, son of Suwal and Lady Rachel, the famed master of Edomic." Rachel's companion announced.

The guard laughed. "Lady Rachel you say? You obviously need to go back to school kid. She returned to the Beyond years ago."

"He speaks truth." Rachel moved her horse forward.

"Oh! She speaks!" The guard pretended to tremble in fear.

Muttering under her breath, Rachel drew water droplets together in front of her until they formed a small sphere. The guard gasped and quickly fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry my lady. I did not realize." He said.

"It is understandable. Now will you please take us to Lord Jason?"

"Right away." He stood up, motioned upwards and the large gates creaked open. He pointed them through and gave another small bow as they passed. Just a few seconds later the gates slammed closed.

Rachel took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. After years, it was finally here. A servant approached them, reaching for the reins. Rachel threw them down to him and swung out of the saddle. She felt the soreness in her legs increase instantly.

Lasmer dismounted next to her. He seemed nervous and she realized that he had never been treated like this before. She smiled at him and then followed a different servant into the castle. They were led to a large throne room where Rachel recognized the lord sitting on the chair.

"You just couldn't keep away, could you?" Jason asked his old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sounds like things have been busy without me." Rachel said.

Jason nodded, sitting across from her in a small parlor. "Luckily everything finally seems to be calming down. Most of Malador's followers have been killed or imprisoned."

"I'm glad." She replied. Finally she decided to ask the question which had been on her mind since she first arrived. "Jason, why do you think I was pulled back?"

"I wish I knew. I keep trying to tell myself that there was no special reason, but I think we both know better."

"That's what worries me. From what you've been telling me, everything in Lyrian in actually good for a change, so why does it need me?"

"It would take a better man than me to figure that out. Speaking of which, I need to send a message to Galloran to inform him of your arrival."

Rachel nodded and watched as Jason summoned a servant and told him what to write. It was sealed and the servant left promising to give the paper to their fastest rider.

"Now that's over with, what do you say to a celebration? After all, you're home." Jason stood up.

"That sounds like heaven." She said. Deep inside, however, something was eating away at her. She didn't think of Lyrian as her home. At least not anymore.

When Jason said celebration he meant it. Rachel was expecting a small banquet with a few nobles, but it ended up as a region wide feast with people from miles around coming to welcome the lady.

It lasted for hours and by the time it finished, Rachel was ready to collapse in her bed. Jason had ensured she was given the best suite in the castle. Most of the guests had already left for their rooms when she exited the banquet hall so she was surprised to see someone waiting for her.

"Lasmer." She said in shock.

"Hello m'lady."

"You don't have to call me that. I would prefer Rachel." She told him and he nodded.

"I was wondering if I could escort you back to your room. After all a lady should never wander alone at night." He explained.

She agreed and put her arm in his. There was very little conversation between them as they walked. Rachel busied herself admiring the renovations in the castle since she had last been there. Lasmer focused on the path ahead.

"Here we are." He said as they stopped in front of her door.

"Thank you Lasmer." She replied.

"I should be thanking you." He told her.

"What for?"

"For bringing me along. Inviting me to the feast. My greatest wish has always been to be a great knight working in a castle like this."

"And why can't you be a knight?" Rachel asked.

He laughed. "I'm a farm boy. No lord would ever employ me. Anyway it is getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." She called as he walked away. She entered her room and went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked Rachel.

She looked at him and smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be, but…" She trailed off.

"What?" He said.

"I was just wondering if by chance Lasmer could help escort us to Trensicourt."

"Lasmer?" He exclaimed. "As in that farm boy who rode with you here?"

"He's always wanted to be a knight. Maybe you could give him a chance." Rachel pleaded.

Jason sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt anything." He summoned one of his many servants and ordered him to tell Lasmer of the change in plans.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"You're welcome, but I hope he can handle it. There have been many rumors of bandits" He told her.

"I'm sure he can."

"I hope you're right."

The gate opened wide and the party set out. Along with Lasmer, Jason, and Rachel, accompanied five more guards whom Jason had said were the best of the best. The trip was expected to take only a few days riding, but that was if they didn't have any trouble.

"Thank you Lady Rachel." Lasmer rode up next to her.

"What for?" Rachel tried to pretend she didn't know.

"For giving me this chance. One of the other guards told me it was you who convinced Lord Jason to bring me."

"Think nothing of it Lasmer. It was the least I could do to repay your kindness in bringing me here." She smiled. He nodded and fell back.

The ride wasn't anything exciting for the first day or so. They passed through lots of country side and avoided any towns trying to prevent any commotion or word of their travels.

Rachel started to get bored with all the traveling and took opportunities to practice her rusty Endomic skills. She spooked a few of the guards when she moved rocks, but for the most part nobody seemed to mind.

Suddenly Jason turned to her. "You might not want to practice too much here Rachel."

"Why?" She looked at him.

"This is bandit territory and those with Endomic gifts are highly prized." He explained.

"Oh. Right." She said mildly embarrassed. He turned back around and they continued their journey in silence. Rachel sighed and thought of the long days ahead.


End file.
